


Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever

by squiddlesparty



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddlesparty/pseuds/squiddlesparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-despair AU. <br/>Mahiru is leaving for a photography trip and will be gone for a few weeks. Hiyoko doesn't want her to go.</p>
<p>"Imagine your OTP about to say goodbye to each other. Then Person A attempts to hug Person B and Person B attempts to hug A back but ends up failing and making it awkward. Person B is embarrassed but Person A laughs it off and pulls Person B into a hug and kisses the top of B’s head."<br/>Prompt from http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write soapies, since the last time I checked the tag on here, there wasn't any. I didn't get this beta'd or anything, so if there's some kind of mistake I'm sorry. I hope someone actually enjoys this.

The walk to the bus stop was a long one, but Saionji had insisted on walking there instead of driving for reasons Koizumi had already been aware of. They walked next to each other almost silently, other than the ruffle of their clothes as the cold wind blew against the fabric. She would only be away for two weeks, she’d tried telling that to Saionji in the most positive ways she could, starting a few weeks ago when she’d first warned her girlfriend of the trip.  
“It’s a great opportunity, and I won’t be gone long,” she had explained, quickly she might add, already jumping into comfort mode as the smaller girl’s eyes began to well up with tears. Koizumi had only sighed and gave Saionji a look of pure sympathy and pulled her close, feeling guilty that she was even leaving in the first place. She felt even worse that she couldn’t take the other girl with her.  
The weeks after she had spent preparing for the trip were somewhat a bit easier than she had expected them to be, and Saionji was handling it much better than Koizumi had thought she would. She’d spent as much time as she could with her girlfriend, showing her attention by attending her dance rehearsals as she always did and photographing her when she was simply too stunning not to.   
The week right before the trip is when it really seemed to sink in that Koizumi would be leaving, and Saionji hung onto her more than she usually did, which was actually saying something. She’d follow Koizumi into the town for pictures of people and nature, which Saionji was usually far too impatient to tag along for, but this time she just sat and watched and seemed to be enjoying it for once.  
But the night before the trip, that’s what had broken Koizumi’s heart.   
Saionji had demanded to stay the night with her before she left, and of course she wouldn’t say no to the request. They had been watching some show that Saionji had picked out when Koizumi excused herself from her place on the couch. She had left Saionji in the living room, knowing she needed to pack before it got too late. After about an hour, she had just packed the last of her clothes for the two weeks necessary when she heard the other come in, much quieter than her usual storming in and attacking the taller girl with a surprise hug.   
But this time, she walked in and stood at Koizumi’s side in front of the open suitcase and wrapped both of her arms around one of her girlfriend’s.   
“I don’t want you to go,” She had mumbled, burying her face in Koizumi’s sleeve.  
“I know,” the red head sighed, bringing up her free hand to pet the blonde’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

And then here they were. Saionji had been awfully quiet all morning, and Koizumi just let her be.  
The walk to the bus stop was a long one, but Saionji had insisted on walking there instead of driving for reasons Koizumi had already been aware of. They walked next to each other almost silently, other than the ruffle of their clothes as the cold wind blew against the fabric. She had reached down and took her girlfriend’s hand in her own, a small sign of comfort that Saionji would never admit she needed. After about a twenty minute walk, they reached the bus stop ten minutes earlier than needed. They huddled together by the stop, silent for a few moments before Saionji brakes it.  
“I still don’t want you to go,” the blonde grumbles, slightly grumpy at the situation and at the fact that they’d had to wake up so early.   
“I know. I’m sorry, but you know I won’t be gone that long,” She offers a small smile, to which Saionji only huffs and crosses her arms at.   
“Two weeks gone is two weeks gone too long,” she pouts, to which Koizumi replies with a laugh. She wraps her arms around the smaller girl’s torso and rests her chin on the crown of her head. Saionji’s cheeks flush red and she gives a weak attempt at pushing her girlfriend away before awkwardly placing her arms around Koizumi as well, which smiles and places a kiss to her forehead.  
“I know, I know. But I’ll miss you too, you know that?” She asks, and the blonde lights up at those words, before huffing and looking away in an attempt to hide how flattered and happy she was.  
“Promise?” Saionji asks her, holding onto her girlfriend tighter as the bus approached them far too soon for either of their tastes.  
“I promise,” was the reply she received, before Koizumi gave her another kiss to her head.

And two weeks later, when the bus returned , Saionji was right there waiting where Koizumi had last seen her.  
“Big sis Koizumi!” Saionji had exclaimed, not even bothering to hide the skip in her step as she leaped toward her girlfriend.  
When Koizumi arrived home, she had the biggest hug waiting for her from her most favorite person. And there was nothing she could have wanted more.


End file.
